


Dirty Laundry

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, and i need to do it now, and i so happened to meet an angel, and that angel was you, i dont even know any more, im doing laundry, larry stylinson - Freeform, or else i'll have nothing to wear, so i have to drag my lazy ass, to the laundry mat where i dont like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My laundry needs to be done so I’m going to the laundry mat even though I don’t want to be around people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay, so this is my first one shot fic and I got the idea while I was actually at the Laundry Mat. I hate that place with all I've got, and I just got this random thought (while sitting on a bench and staring down at my phone)... "What if Louis were doing laundry at some random Laundry Mat? I wonder if he'd hate it as much as I did?" And boom! Out of my anger for being forced to do laundry, this was created! This is my first on this page and website, so be KIND! Peace. -Ayh

 

Waking to the sing song of the birds just outside Louis’ window, he opened his eyes slowly. It’s been some time since he could get some sleep. With all the moving around, packing his things and finally moving away from his loving parents, he’d found a rather small flat in the outskirts just south of Worcestershire. It had been more than he expected, being a good bite out of his saving money he’d been so close to not meeting this month’s rent and asking his mom, poor Johanna, for money. Luckily, he didn't have to.

Slithering out of the comfort of his warm bed, soft pillow, but terribly rough blanket he stretched up and over his head. He could feel the ache in his back, every click and crack of his spine. He knew it wasn’t good for his back, but getting the tension off was enough. Standing in only his boxers, considering he lives happily alone he walked about in his own pride. To the largest extent in his mind at least, and went to the kitchen. He had a few things really. Lucky that his mom let him take the kettle, since they’d had two, and a few appliances. The kettle, the toaster, the microwave, the stove – In which he dared not to touch after almost burning himself and the flat down on the first night – and a few other things. He’d grown to love the little place, just him and the flat.

Running a hand through his chocolate hair, he at least put the kettle to boil some water – at least that he was good at on the stove – and walked off. He’d need a shower. Sure. He took one the day before, but it was the little things he started doing since he got there. It was only week two in the flat, but he liked the comfort of his own home.

Heading back to the room, he pivoted to the bathroom and stopped immediately. His laundry bag looked like a sack of potatoes. Filled to the very top like a mountain, tall and fat. Looked like a big ball to him, and the worst thought hit him the most. He needs to do laundry. But worst of all.. The Laundry Mat is in public.

~~~~

Louis loved people. He did. Just people who were young, small.. _babies_. He loved _babies_. Not _people_. Not even close. Whenever he went out to the laundry mat there were tons of people, talking to factory, laughing. People sitting down at tables and chairs, people standing by the folding stations. People by the door, or around the vending machines. He **HATED** the laundry mat. It was Hell. But being so, he lugged that body bag out of the bathroom, into the hall, down the hall, into the living room, and by the door. Sure, he was strong but not carrying something as heavy as his thousands of shirts and pants.

Finishing up his tea and throwing on a simple sweatshirt, not even bothering with a shirt under, and pulling on sweat pants he tugged the bag down the stairs of the complex and out of the door.

~~~~

It was a graveyard. No one stood in the laundry mat but him, the machines, and the few workers. Taken back he almost caught himself between the automatic doors of the laundry mat if he didn’t move out of the way in time. Simply dragging his bag along, he walked up to the biggest machines there and started filling it up. Emptying out the bag, _needless to say he did shove more than the machines capacity but would tell no one about that_ , he shuffled out his money and started the machine up. It started to rumble.

Taking his time back to the benches, he stared at his clothes go around and around for minutes. Only some people came in, maybe two or three but nothing too crazy happened. A mother with a child, the child pliant and smiling yet making no noise. A man minding his own business, looking like he could murder someone any minute. And a young woman who kept her eyes to her own machine, occasionally checking her phone. Louis kept to his own. Getting bored with staring at his machine for a good ten minutes, he fiddled with his fingers and took his chances with the vending machine.

There was plenty to chose from.

There were chips, cookies, candy, pastries, and others too. Huffing at his decisions, the automatic doors opened up again and the cool autumn breeze came in. The sound of new shoes against the tiled floors tapped against Louis’ ears, the musky smell of lavender and fresh dough making Louis’ mouth water, and the glass of the vending machine casting a perfect mirror for him to see. And he didn't move.

Long legs that could go on forever placed in tight black pants that he could almost bet were painted on, tough and muscled thighs attached to those legs. He could see toned muscle of abs and under the tight but loose shirt, not even buttoned, he could say, only two buttons to hold onto. He could see tattoos. Sparrows fluttering over toned pecks, he couldn't tell if it were a butterfly or moth on the top of their abdomen. Leading up was a lean and markable neck, and to top it all off – a face that the gods loved to created just for sex appeal. Pink plump lips that looked absolutely kissing, cheekbones so sharp he could cut his hand on them. Eyes, oh his eyes, – **THE GREENEST OF GREENS THAT COULD MATCH THE LEAF OF ANY FOUR LEAF CLOVER**.

He’d only just saw the man through the reflection, but he wanted to turn to see if it were true.

It was too good to be true.

There stood a moving and breathing art piece of the most famous museums. A statue, sculpted out of diamond, gold, the finest of emeralds. Anything that could match what the gods created and put there, in front of Lou just to admire and stare at. _Straight_ , Louis thought as he watched the young man place down his laundry bag, from carrying the heavy thing on his broad, strong shoulders. Louis could almost trance the very outline, sketch it into his mind, burn it into his memory. Louis realized his stare too long when the younger man shifted on his feet, his back to Louis, tapping impatiently waiting for the workers at the front desk. Lou turned, but stared through the reflection of the vending machine.. but also eyeing the chips there.

He watched as the younger lad waved his hands while speaking lowly to the worker, pointing to the machines, listening, and nodding. Absently Louis inserted his money and pressed a button, his unknown choice falling for him. He picked it out and almost moaning aloud when the younger man reached down to heave his bag up on his shoulders again and disappeared around the corner. Louis leaned against the corner, from over the vending machines he could see the younger man as clear as day. He walked into one of the six aisles and began unloading his things.

Lou then looked down at his choice of food.

 **Black**. **F*cking**. **Licorice**.

Wait to be blinded by beauty and pick the one horrible item in that vending machine. Mentally he kicked himself. Shuffling back over, eyes on _Mr. Tall, Long, and Handsome_ , he took a seat on the bench and eyed his vending machine choice. Scoffing at it, he left it aside. Sooner or later he’d have to eat it. Sticking out his phone and scrolling through a few messages, he read over the text from his friends when they’d planned a surprise party for him for his leaving. They joked that he would come back to Doncaster, and act like nothing happened but he was trying to prove them wrong. Lost in his phone, he hadn’t noticed a sudden urgency bother his mind.

Like some thing was bothering him with out actually _bothering_ him, a force not to be reckoned with came through to him and only him. And that’s when it hit him. He looked up. Long legs, strong thighs, toned abs, inked pecks, lean neck, gorgeous face. Sitting a good foot and a half beside him. He scrolled through his phone just how Louis had been doing, his stilled expression and hard eyes glaring at his phone. All him doing completely nothing, and Louis couldn’t move. A _stranger_. He didn’t know this stranger at all. And he was madly in love with him, well, most of his physical “ _him_ ”.

Louis could not peel his eyes off this man, this _angel_ , this god sent gift from above, or maybe from below. He didn’t care, all he cared about was this silent and concentrated man, and nothing more. The stranger looked up sensing Louis’ stare. Green met blue, panic met calmness, serenity met chaos. They mixed. They blended. The man didn’t shoot him a glare. Didn’t tell him off, ask him why he was staring. He simply pulled up a lip twitching smile, one that made Lou’s heart jerk, made him stop breathing.

The green became brighter in this man’s eyes, and his pink lips only turned even higher to his eyes. He nodded to the unresponsive Louis and looked back to his phone, very slowly did the smile disappear. Louis sat back and tried looking through his phone, tried looking for a distraction but that Damn smirk was caught in his head, those sparkling eyes, the way his heart lurched, and he felt like he could throw up from excitement. Luckily, he didn’t.

He forced his eyes back forward and stared at his rotating clothes. He felt icky, antsy, he couldn't stay still with this beautiful sculpture of a man sitting right next to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the man ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips for the thousandth time, oh how the gods loved to torment him. By setting a glorious prize before him but being out in public, he couldn't claim him as " **Louis'** " in big, bold rainbow letters. Trying to find a distraction in his phone some where, he only thought about it more and more. Louis was practically dunked in the smell of the man. Smelling like Lavender and fresh dough, it was like f*cking Heaven for Louis.

Glancing to his machine he mentally nodded to himself, _five more minutes in the wash and 45 minutes in the dryer. 40 if they feel a bit dry already_ , he thought to himself. Glaring down at his black licorice he down right hated the thing, it was either eat it or spend more money on some thing he might or might not eat because _Mr. Legs For Days_ is distracting him with every thing he's got.

Louis got lost in a constant loop of the stranger biting his lip, switching his crossed legs over each other, and running his large hands through the long hair of his. He missed the sound of his washer going off, but echo in the back of his mind he came back to reality. Getting up, more conscious of the things and people around him, he grabbed a cart and began pulling his stuff into the cart. With quick glances to the mysterious beauty, he had yet to notice the washer beside his was moving. The other one beside it moving as well. He stared a moment.

Who would even do that? Plant your clothes right next to some one's when clearly there's enough space around the Laundry Mat for there to be a good 1 out of 100 chance to pick the one right next to some one else's. That's what was strange to Louis. He'd seen, not to be stalking or anything but merely ~~"stalking"~~ " _observing_ ", a few things pass the window of the washer. It had to be a women's. There were flannel shirts, small shirts, floral shirts, and Louis even caught the eye full of hot pink some where in the mix. Maybe it was a bad thing to be staring, but it wasn't his fault they'd put their crap next to his.

Pulling the cart aside and leaning forward to look into the washer, he made sure all his clothes were out of there. Grabbing a few hiding socks out of the corners he threw them into the pile and closed the washer door with a slam. In the swiftness of a move, he turned and straight out laid it on some one. Face full of chest, body smacked into body. He started stumbling back. Hands grabbed at his shoulders, steadying him and he looked up to meet his savior and also building wall that stopped him in his tracks.

" _Oops_." He said trying to still regain is balance.

It was too late for him. He was already dead. Eyes cupping the soft cream color of his stranger's sculpted face, behold the jewels placed in his eyes, and brightness of his lips. Almost, still, too kissable looking. His heart raked away but it was too late because he was lost in their eyes. And... that f*cking smile that crept onto his lips, he smirked and Louis could feel his very pulse slowly dying away into the back of the abyss he called life.

They smirked, " _Hi_." And, oh the Heavens were f*cking with him now. Voice like silk, but raspy and deep. Louis would sign his soul to the Devil right then and there if this was Satan's trick, thank Him even, kiss His very feet, if He had any. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you." He still kept his hands on Louis' shoulders, and Lou completely felt that they were the only thing keeping his from standing. The man held out his hand, releasing his warm hands from Louis' shoulders. "I'm Harry." He smiled again, glancing to Louis' hand as if he were waiting for some thing.

A hand shake! Oh! A hand shake! Louis sprung back to life, he met hands with Harry nodding. "'M Louis." He pressed his lips into a smile.

"Louis." Harry repeated, and Louis couldn't admit to himself that he loved the way it flowed over Harry's tongue like water. He smiled again, "It's nice to meet you Louis." He said again, as if he knew it affected Louis in some way.

Louis scoffed, "Well, who wouldn't?" He hoarsely laughed, and cleared his throat. Not a good joke.

But Harry seemed to laugh, it was like Louis heard the bells of the angels singing to him. Harry's laugh was the best thing he's heard all his life. "You're funny." Harry commented. He looked to the moving laundry beside the one Louis had just used, ~~and was staring at~~ , "Have you been here before?" Harry asked, staring at the washer.

Louis swayed on his feet, "Yeah. Don't really like it here though."

Harry stared to him. "Why not?"

"Not really a people person, don't like going out much. Just me and my flat." He said freely.

Harry nodded and pointed to the washers, "You see, I've never really done this sort of thing."

"What? Use a washer?" Louis laughed.

"No. Gone out to the Laundry Mat." Harry corrected, no joking in his look at he turned to Louis.

Louis nodded, _go on_ , he thought. "What of it?"

"I was wondering how does it normally take for this whole thing?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, his exposed chest that Louis couldn't help but stare at the sparrows on his pecks. Oh how he'd love to know how many tattoos Harry had on his body.

"Well," Louis swayed on his feet, crossing his arms behind his back, "If you're planning on washing them, it'll take a good thirty minutes. If you're drying them, it depends on the clothes. Normally I just dry them for a good 40 minutes, but some times I do 45."

Harry nodded to Louis' words as if Lou were freaking Einstein. Louis had never seen some one so interested in laundry before, let alone staring at him directly in his eyes as he spoke. With out breaking eye contact, **ever**.

"So, if you just dry for a good 40 minutes that 'ought to be good then." Louis said as he leaned on his cart.

Harry nodded again, he licked his lips. "If I need help," he pointed to Louis' chest, right above his heart, with that damn smirk. "I'll come and find you."

Louis was in a trance. He nodded, staring at Harry as Harry took his turn and nodded to Louis. Turning for the bench, Lou's eyes had a mind of their own and travelled to the place Louis liked to call " _Heaven Road_ ". He could not even wonder how many times Harry must've gone to the gym, working out on his calves, his thighs, his abs, and all leading to their meeting point. He's got to admit, though people have complimented Lou's ass... he's never seen such a perfect ass like Harry's in his life, and it would out beat his entirely.

Bringing his stuff over to the dryer, Harry looked up from his phone and smiled to Louis. Louis returned it and went back to his destination, dryers. Throwing in his different clothes, towels with jeans and shirts with socks and under-wears. Finishing, he sat back down beside Harry and glanced over. Harry looked up from his phone again to give Louis a smile before looking back down, Louis returned it and looked to the clock. Just 45 more minutes. He can survive.

Some where deep in Louis' thoughts, he'd subsided the entire thought of the world around him. The fact that the Lavender smell got stronger, the dough became warmer, and he could almost taste it like a bakery right before him. He blinked awake when a hand clasped onto his knee cap, and he stared down at it until he followed it up and got stuck on Harry's complexion again.

Harry scoffed, smiling, "I was calling you."

Louis blinked. "I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"It's alright." He pulled back, now inches from Louis. "I asked you what you do for a living?"

Louis stared, "What ** _I_** do for a living?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't really do anything yet." He shrugged, "I just moved here not too long ago."

"Oh, really?" Harry's eyes went wide. "I thought you'd lived here a long time?"

"No. I just moved out of me 'mum's house and I'm living on my own for once."

Harry nodded, "See, I would've never known." He smiled.

"What about you?" Louis turned slightly towards Harry, knees almost touching. "When'd you move here?"

"I actually used to live here when I was a kid. I moved around a bit, but this is my home town. I thought I'd come back and stay a while."

"So, you plan on leaving again?"

"What? No. I think I like it here, it's _Home_."

Louis smiled to that. He was always happy when others were.

"Where'd you live before here?" Harry shuffled on the bench, seemingly inching closer.

"Doncaster."

"Doncaster?"

"A little town not too far off from Leeds and Bradford."

"I've never heard of the place."

"You'd love it." The words made Louis cave in, that's some thing you'd say to some one you've know forever. Some one you trusted, and they trusted you. He only just met Harry, but felt like he could trust his whole world with him.

"I bet I would." Harry smiled. His eyes trailed down to Louis' side and he cocked his eyebrow, "Is that licorice?"

Louis almost forgot about the horrid thing. He picked it up, "Yeah. Accidentally grabbed the wrong thing, was a bit distracted."

Harry nodded. "I see." He mumbled.

Silence seeped between them, but it wasn't an awkward silence for some reason like any other conversation would have been with some one.

"So, do you normally come by the Laundry Mat?"

"No." Louis swayed his head, "Only when I really have to. 'Me mum always complained when I'd let it pile." He scoffed at how childish he sounded, "To be clear, I'm a grown man."

Harry leaned on his knuckles, leaning closer "I never said you weren't." He smirked.

Louis stopped all movement and just stared, almost forgetting what breath was. He exhaled out of his mouth and his eyes flickered down to Harry's smirking lips. Harry's lips really did look kissable. "I'm a 23 year old grown man, 'm 5'9-."

" _5'9_?" Harry instantly caught on.

Lou furrowed his brow, "Yeah?"

Harry cackled.

"What?"

Harry swayed his head, "Nothing. Nothing." _Louis was definitely not 5'9 feet tall_. Not even close.

Louis shook it off. "Whatever."

It took Louis by surprise when Harry stood, like a towering building Louis stared up at him. Harry grabbed a carriage and lugged it over to his washer, unloading it. Louis glanced over to his machine, 15 minutes left. And yet Harry would be there another 30 after Louis was finished. He almost didn't want to leave. He'd just met Harry but he made it almost enjoyable at the Laundry Mat, for the first time in forever Louis was glad he got out of bed that day to do laundry. Now he was going to be leaving soon and never see Harry again. _No more Mr. Thunder-Glorious-Thighs_ , no more tones abs and thighs, no more smirks, no more green eyes, no more _Harry_. Louis didn't want to leave the Laundry Mat.

Harry sat back down and went at it again, asking Louis questions about his family, his sisters, and moving. Having moved into his old house himself, Harry was in different industries but wanted to just do one. Stuck between art and music, culinary arts, or photography he had plenty to choose from. While Louis basked in the glory of the almighty Harry and his stories of old memories in Worcestershire, he heard the ding go off and tried to ignore it. Harry stared at him, then the dryer.

"You're laundry's done."

He looked over his shoulder, "OH. _It is_?" He sighed, "Bummer. And we were just going over the fun part of the story." He commented and it gained another laugh from Harry. "I better go get that." Louis stated and slowly got up, dragging his feet as if he were in mud, getting the hot clothes into the laundry bag he pulled it closed and glanced over to Harry.

Even from the back of his head of curls, Louis could smile at him. Harry was special, fun, and kind. Some one Lou wanted to keep forever with him in times of need, or just with him all his life. He was going to change the world and Louis would love to see it up close, and right beside him. Reminding himself that this was reality and things like that didn't come true, he inhaled slowly and plopped his clothes right beside Harry's legs. Harry stared at it.

"Hey, I need to wee." Lou pointed behind him to the restroom, "Mind watching 'me stuff a bit?"

"Sure." Harry smiled and pulled the bag of clothes closer to his crossed legs.

Louis walked off to the bathroom and did his business, walking back out he didn't see Harry siting on the bench but his bag of licorice on top of it. He wanted to at least say good bye to Harry but where did he even go? Sighing, he took his horrible bag of licorice and began dragging the bag along the Laundry Mat floor. Some people stared but it was strange enough to see him drag it, so they just left it alone. Getting to the automatic doors, they opened and he blew the piece of hair in his eyes.

"Louis!"

Lou turned to Harry walking up to him, "Hey, I was just heading out."

Harry held out his hand, "You dropped this." He held a piece of paper, and Louis took it.

"Really? I didn't even realize. Thanks." Louis smiled.

"Look, I wanted to thank you for showing me the ropes and welcoming me back home here."

Louis shuffled on his feet, "Well, all I did was talk and you listened."

"Still, I liked listening to you talk." Harry smiled with fondness, holding it for a long while. "You're a great person to know."

Lou smiled, "Thank you. You as well, _Harold_."

Harry's smile grew even bigger, "My name's _Harry_."

His smiled never fading, "I know."

They stood there a moment, staring at each other smiling until Harry moved. He pointed behind him, "Well, I better get back to my laundry. Got lots to do."

"Right."

It took Lou by surprise when Harry came forward to hug him, but he just accepted it. Quickly he was left defenseless when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him up and off his feet by an inch. Louis had nothing but to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and find comfort there, he pressed his head into Harry's neck and it seemed that Harry held on tighter. When Louis' feet hit the ground, he knew it was time to go.

Nonetheless, it wouldn't be a surprise if people were staring at the two. Two complete strangers, hugging, let alone grown adults, like they were high school sweet hearts.

Louis pulled back and smiled to Harry, "See you around."

"See you around." Harry mimicked, and started backwards. He waved and to Louis' weak heart, he winked and smirked.

Of course it paralyzed Louis. He couldn't breathe again.

When he could, Harry had turned around and started for the benches. Looking down at the paper, he unfolded it and started at it. That little sneak.

 

**Call me some time Louis, maybe we should**

**get together. xx  -Harry Styles**

**(xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

 

Louis was so happy he got out of that bed that morning to do laundry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The End._


End file.
